


The Star Guardians

by Ms_LizzyBlitz



Series: Voltron Legendary Defender Series [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), League of Legends, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Different Circumstances, Other, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon AU, Same Plot, Star Guardian Hunk, Star Guardian Keith, Star Guardian Lance, Star Guardian Pidge, Star Guardian Shiro, Star Guardians, Voltron, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_LizzyBlitz/pseuds/Ms_LizzyBlitz
Summary: When the first star, Voltron had revealed itself from the darkness, the universe and the essences were born. Destined to protect the universe and its inhabitants, the Star Guardians were birthed into existence, gifted by the essences and lead by the First Star. The Star Guardians were warriors chosen by fate. But when Zarkon, a wielder of the first essence and a former star guardian, betrayed his fellow guardians and waged war against the Alteans to seek the rest of the essences in search for power. Forced to retreat, Alfor, a wielder of the second essence, managed to steal half of Zarkon's essence and hid his and the other essences out into the very corners of the universe, away from Zarkon's reach.10 millenniums later, the essences had finally reawakened from their slumber and had chosen five earthlings, tasked to defend the universe once more from Zarkon, and from the darkness of the void.





	1. Beginning (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually an alternate universe of Voltron that I came up with not too long ago. I posted a comic of this on my Tumblr account, huehue. 
> 
> Just to let y'all know, this AU still has the same plot as the original plot in VLD, only instead of Voltron consisting of five mechanical colour-coded lions, Voltron is five seperate entities called essences, who chooses warriors to defend the universe from the Void - basically the friendly hell version -

 

In the beginning… There was nothing.

 

Nothing but a dark abyss with no beginning, no end. There was nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard, nothing to be sensed and nothing to be revealed.

 

Before the beginning of time, there was nothing

 

And then, from that nothing, came the spark. _The light_ came into the darkness, revealing and compressing itself from very the depths of crevices of the dark. Attaching itself into the dark, into _reality._ And then, from that spark, came the first starlight.

 

_The first star was born_

 

The first star burned and raged furiously as if it were the last survivor in a desert of ice and snow, as if it were the remaining soldier from a devastating and destructive. From this rage, its flames fought against the dying light, fighting against the emptiness, against the darkness, against the _void._ Creating a wall of bright flames, the star ignited, filling the once empty void with its furious waves of flames, light and color.

 

And from this rage, the dark was no more.

 

As the light found itself flowing into the depths of the darkness, filling it with its radiance and magnificence, the first star shared its light among the gentle waves of flames. Slowly coming together, the flames formed and joined together and created bright lights that littered and scattered across the once dark and empty abyss. Each flame burned just as bright as the first star, burning with passion, fury and determination.

 

_The stars were born_

 

From these cluster of stars, small particles of dust began to gather and compress together, attracted to the light that the stars had emitted. Each collision grew bigger, heavier and stronger, growing with and among the brightest of stars. From these collisions, different elements were born. Some of them molded together with the help of the stars’ burning flames to create large solid figures, the first solid _rocks_ were born.

 

_The first planets were born_

 

From those same cluster of dust came a substance that was unique, its graceful and elegant form flowed between stars, galaxies and nebulas, a cluster of stars and planets. Some enveloped itself between the stars and some had resided themselves into large solid rocks, its refined yet deadly form blanketing upon the surface of each planet.

 

_Water, liquid was made_

 

Delighted from the sight, the first star gifted its light to these planets. A new companion perhaps, a new color had graced itself among the stars, systems and planets. As this new color had inhabited itself among the planets, it found purchase between the rocks and water of the universe. Compelled with their new companion, the stone and liquid nourished the new inhabitant, and from this nourishment, _life_ began to find its way into the universe. Growing and twisting itself into many ways, the first star and the first inhabitants aided in giving this new life each of their own unique features upon this life.

 

And as time passed, the universe had made itself known. No longer hidden, it was something to be seen, to be felt, to be sensed and to be revealed.

 

This was the beginning of the universe.


	2. The Blue Essence

* * *

 

“Okay I admit it, this is super freaky,” Lance says as the five turned towards an outcropping of boulders and stones.

“Wait hold on… I’m getting a reading…” Hunk says as he looked down on his device.

 

_ Beep, beep, beep _

 

The device continued to  _ beep  _ continuously and consecutively, the spaces between the odd sound slowly starting to fade, gradually increasing in speed, the  _ beeps  _ sounding more and more harsh for every step they took as a certain group of five teens approached a patch of an unevenly shaped rock formation that stood out from the desert, the odd shapes reached towards the sky as if it were desperate to touch the blue sky above. Pidge, Shiro and Lance watched as they approached the strange rock formation, the mountain of stone appearing to grow bigger and bigger as they took every step. The device in Hunk’s hand started to beep so fast and consecutively that the spaces between the beeps were no longer heard, and the sound that came out seemed like a flat line instead of a radar. 

 

Keith was already far too familiar with the place they were in, having seen the caves and extraordinary stacks of rocks around the vicinity of the vast, empty desert. As if it were a walk in a park, Keith entered the cave, knowing the source of energy originating from that location. The others followed the ravenette as they enter the dark cavern. The rest of the four watched in awe as they observed the strange carvings by the rocks within the cave. There were various and numerous carvings of lions and people scattered across the huge stones surrounding the five teens.

 

“What are these?” Shiro asked, looking around the cave.

“These were the lion carvings I was talking about,” Keith replied, “They’re everywhere around here.”

 

Curious as he is, Lance approached one of the markings etched on the large boulders, and swiped his palm across the carving, gathering a bit of dust and dirt in his hand. But in that instant, the carvings began to glow a bright blue, as if they were disturbed by Lance’s intrusion. Taken by surprise, the group watched in awe as the drawings began to glow simultaneously, illuminating the once dark and empty cave. 

 

“They’ve never done that before,” Keith says surprised, for even he did not witness this event happening before. 

 

But then, the ground beneath them began to shake, gradually increasing in intensity and suddenly, the ground opened beneath them. With the lack of earth to stand upon, and gravity enacting upon the five, the group fell into the hole, swallowed by the earth. Pidge had grabbed onto Hunk as they fell, the other three trying desperately to grab onto anything that could stop them from falling but to no avail. They were being dragged from what seemed like an underground waterfall, the strong current dragging them deeper into the earth. Their screams echoed and bouncing off of the walls as they were dragged by the water. 

 

Just as quickly as it happened, the team finally came into contact with ground, the water beneath them slightly cushioning their fall, but the impact hurt them nonetheless. Groaning and grunting from the pain, Lance managed to finally take a hold of his surroundings and stood up, shuddering slightly. Once on his two feet, Lance immediately covered his eyes from as a bright light hit his face, hissing slightly

“What the… What is that?” Lance cursed as his eyes slowly started to adjust to the strange luminous light that shone before him. The others followed, shielding their face with their hands as they soon started to adjust to the bright light. 

 

As their eyes had finally adjusted to the intensity of the light, the group saw a small, spherical object that glowed a magnificent blue. They stared in awe as they observed the object. Keith deducted that he wanted to study the object up close, so he approached it, but not without caution. The others followed, taking care to look out for anything that might be of any danger to them. Lance quickly caught up with Keith, eager to find out what the object was. 

 

“So is this it? Is this the Voltron?” Pidge asked as the others took a step back to marvel at the glowing light.

“This must be what they’re looking for,” Shiro replies, referring to none other than the Galra. 

“This is what’s causing all this crazy energy out here,” Keith added.

“It’s so bright,” Hunk gasps as the object illuminated a bit brighter before returning to its usual radiance. 

 

Not quite listening to the conversation going on behind him, Lance couldn’t take his eyes off the object, a sense of  _ calling  _ came over him. “We don’t know what it is. For all we know it could be a dangerous type of material.” Pidge deducted as they kept their distance, until Lance took a full step ahead closer towards the bright light. “Either way, we don’t know what that things could do, it’s better if we keep our distance. Lance, Hunk, don’t go to close to it,” Shiro stated, but Lance did not listen to his head.

 

Without warning, he took another step closer, and found himself right before the strange object. He heard strange noises, or rather,  _ distorted voices  _ from within the light, as if it were calling for him. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint or make out what exactly those words were saying, or if they were words at all. But he felt as if he was connected to it and so, he lifted his hands and reached to touch it. He couldn’t hear the heeds and warnings that came from behind, the strange voices filling his sense of hearing instead. 

 

“Lance!! Don--,” Shiro was cut off as the cave suddenly erupted a bright blue, momentarily blinding him and his team. 

 

The light was blinding, and searing that they had to shield themselves completely and step back several steps to avoid the burning light. It was as if a flash bomb had just exploded, blinding and burning everything in its path. The object had seemingly evaporated, but not before bursting into a flash of light. An overwhelming force, perhaps a wind, pushed them back as they struggled to hold their ground. Rocks and debris flying everywhere, disturbed by the light. 

 

But in a flash, the light began to simmer and die down, returning to its observable luminance once more. Although the team weren’t worried about the bright light, as they had just seen their comrade engulfed in the bright light before they were blinded.

 

“Lance! Are you alright?!” Shiro was the first to call out, hoping that the boy was alright, but stopped mid-sentence as he laid his eyes upon… Who he assumes is Lance?

 

As the light died down, it left a rather…  _ Suited  _ Lance. The boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes, as he too did not expect the sudden explosion or light rays. But he seemed relatively fine, at least, that had lessened their worries. 

 

But the four were no longer focused on his well-being. It was the new attire that Lance had worn. 

 

“I’m alright guys,” He reassured them, but was confused at their shocked faces.

“Uh… Why are you guys looking at me like that?” He questioned, still unaware of the sudden changes in his outfit.

 

He was met with a Pidge, hands covering his mouth, seemingly trying to resist a laugh, an absolutely wide-eyed Keith, Shiro trying to come up with something to describe the suit, and desperately trying to be as respectful as much as possible and Hunk whose eyes are still trying to adjust. 

 

“Lance… Are you sure you feel okay?” Shiro asked, hesitantly.

“Uhm… Yeah, I am.” Lance replies as he eyed the other four, confused by the expressions each had on their faces. 

 

Just then, Hunk had finally readjusted his vision, and nearly jumped out of his shoes by what his friend was wearing.

“Uhh… Dude??” Hunk finally points out with a shaky finger, “Why do you look like sailor moon??” 

 

Lance raised an eyebrow at his friend, before deciding to look down. What he saw, he would never had guessed. His green jacket with yellow stripes and jeans were long gone, replaced with quite an… Odd suit. His chest was covered in what he assumed would be lightweight armor-like material, with gold trimmings on the edge. There was a gem that sat on his collarbone, adorned with a blue ribbon. Attached to his chest plate was long, blue, and what he assumes is silk flowing down all the way to his ankles. His arms seemed to be covered with the same material as the plate on his chest. He wore a blue garment underneath his chest plate which stretched to his legs. His sneakers were replaced with long silver boots, adorned with ribbons and the same gem at the ankles. 

 

“What the hell??!!” Lance nearly screeched, as he turned and twisted around, trying to figure out what had just happened to him and his clothes. He reached up to his forehead, and felt a triangular object attached to his head. 

 

Pidge finally let out a howling laughter, doubling over, Keith couldn’t help but let out a strained chuckle, while Shiro tried to calm them down, Hunk stood behind Shiro the entire time, still unable to comprehend what his best friend was wearing. 

 

“How did this?-- Keith did you do this?!!” Lance pointed at Keith, who raised both his hands, 

“You think I can undress someone in the blink of an eye?” Keith retorted.

"Guys, come on have some decency," Shiro huffed before earning another loud laughter on his right side where Pidge stood.

 

Pidge couldn’t stop laughing, despite Shiro’s attempts, “Oh my god! I can’t believe it haha!” Pidge finally fell to the ground on both knees, his laughs echoing throughout the cave, making Lance wince. 

 

Then, without warning, the gem that sit between his collarbones suddenly started to illuminated, glowing with a blue radiance. Lance was taken aback at the sudden intrusion, the other four had taken another step back, as the light began to leave the gem and began to accumulate itself right in front of Lance, as if it were trying to reveal something to him. Neon lights gathered into a circle in midair, gradually getting brighter and brighter until a wave of light erupted once more, momentarily blinding the five teens. As the light began to dimmer, there sat a new figure - a small one - from the light. 

 

As the bright light finally resided, the figure had fully revealed itself to be… A cat?

 

"Whoa..." Lance breathed as the... Cat floated effortlessly into the air, slowly unraveling itself to reveal its slender, translucent body. 

 

The creature, he deduced, was entirely other-worldly, like nothing he's ever seen. The odd, magical feline's  body looked and moved as if it were made out of water - actually now that Lance had taken a closer look at it - it was indeed made of actual water and flowed like a running river as well. The others were completely shocked at the sudden reveal, as the entity's beauty and elegance and captured them all. As the entity unraveled itself, it's eyes crossed with Lance's, staring at him with an unfaltering gaze. Lance couldn't bring himself to look away from the creature, as if it had locked his head to force him to face one direction, but he didn't feel the need to look away anyway. Slowly, the creature had made itself towards Lance, its gaze unwavering. 

 

"What is that?" Hunk asks, unable to look away from the creature.

 

"I have no idea..." Lance replies...


	3. Fight and Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lance tries to understand and get the 'hang' of his newfound prowess, he and the others end up in a dilemma... Which included ships and planes.

It was odd really, having your clothes replaced - or rather, dissipating in thin air - by what one would deduce as light-weight armor intertwined with fancy ribbons and a long, silky, translucent fabric that bellowed and fell from your waist similar to a gown. And there stood a strange, cat-like creature that floated aimlessly in the air, as if gravity did not exist in the first place. One would think that such event would only occur in a person’s dreams, when the mind paints images and layout sequences of events that would normally not - scientifically - happen in reality. 

 

Oh how Lance was befuddled when he realized, that no matter how much he pinched, slapped or hit himself in the face, he was indeed, conscious and not in the realm of sleep while he huddled against a small pillow underneath the thin, white sheets of his mattress back in the garrison dorms.

 

“Uhh guys… are you seeing this too? Or am I just going crazy?” Lance had to blink several times just to confirm the sight just in front of him at the moment.

 

“Yeah… I think…” Keith replied, still dumbfounded by the creature’s appearance.

 

“How is that possible?? What is that??” Pidge, who had finally ceased his laughter, was unable to fathom how the creature seem to defy gravity itself. Hank’s eyes were blown wide, mouth nearly dropping to the floor as he watched the cat-like creature drift among the small particles of dust that litter the air around them. Shiro watched, intrigued but also stunned by the current events that had just recently unfolded before them.

 

“I don’t know… I--” Lance mutters, mostly to himself, as he watched the creature, tilting its head at his subtle actions. 

 

Then, Lance took a sudden step back, as his vision suddenly seem to narrow, all his senses and focus was solely on the bright blue cat, whose eyes seem to stare into his very soul. Everything else seemed to blur into a line, his peripheral vision narrowed down, and a hum buzzed into his head. It could have been a low-pitched purr, Lance couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it is, but he listened intently, eyes widening as sudden images of the sky and the stars beyond the clouds suddenly flash right before his very eyes.

 

“Lance! Are you okay?”

 

Lance finally snapped out of what he assumes is ‘reverie’. His vision returned to normal, his senses falling back into place in an instant. Taken aback by the sudden return to normalcy, Lance shook his head, the low pitched hum echoed in his head, “Whoa… Did you guys hear that?” Lance asked as he looked around the dark cave, illuminated by the bright light emanating from him and the small, otherworldly creature.

 

The four looked at each other, confused expressions on each of their faces before they turned to face lance, “No…” Shiro said hesitantly.

 

Lance blinked several times, even patted his forehead two times to make sure he just wasn’t hallucinating. “Weird. I was so sure that someone- err, something was…” Lance trailed off, stopping as the cat circled around him.

 

“What is it doing??” Hank asked with wide doe eyes as the lithe creature begin to quicken its pace, orbiting around the teen donned in blue as if he were a star and the creature was a planet, orbiting at incredibly fast speeds. The creature circled him fast enough that it could no longer be seen distinctly, all but a blur could be seen, the blue light illuminating brighter and brighter by the second, nearly enveloping Lance’s entire body.

 

“Guys??!” Bewildered and amused by the creature’s sudden action, lance began to felt light all of a sudden, as if he was a feather.

 

And as he looked down he had realized, his feet were no longer on the ground.

 

“What the hell?!” Was his last words before he was seemingly thrown through the cave’s ceiling, as if he were the bullet that was shot from a rifle. “LANCE!!!” The other four shouted out in unison as they ran towards the now large gaping hole on the ceiling, their comrade’s frantic screams still echoing through the cave.

 

And then, light finally poured into the cave, the familiar hue of yellow and the small grains of sand spilling into the open hole. Pebbles and small rocks began to fall into the hole like waterfalls as Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Keith desperately try to find a way out of the cave to aid their friend who had now apparently, could fly.

 

* * *

 

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--”_

 

Lance couldn’t stop the screams that perpetually erupted from his throat, as he buzzed through the blue, spotless sky in what he assumes is 100 000 kilometres per hour - which is factually incorrect as he is actually going at 2000 kilometres per hour, which is as fast as a speeding bullet. He can feel the strong winds practically hitting his face, but how his skin still manages to stay intact he’ll never figure out for sure.

 

“MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD,” Lance pleaded to whatever mystical force was enabling him to fly in the air.

 

Since childhood, Lance had always dreamt of soaring through the skies, and maybe touch the stars, which is one of the main reasons why he decided to join the garrison. But looking at his current dilemma at the moment, he sure is living the dream, but the dream isn’t quite as magical and as fantastical as he thought as a child. He could’ve sworn he was underneath a cave just a couple seconds ago.

 

Lance was going at such high speeds in the air that everything seemed to be a blur and he had only but a moment to figure out exactly what he was seeing. He had difficulty keeping his eyes open, as the wind would seemingly assault his eyeballs if he kept them too wide open. Lance looked down, curiosity of where he was finally taking over him, to which he had immediately regretted the moment he did, he saw the ground, which to him looked as if it were tens of thousands of miles down from where he was.

 

Panic and fear that was welled up within him had only began to intensify and increase as he realized his current predicament, and his frantic movements only worsened by every fleeting moment he was in the air. And as if the universe had read his mind, his body suddenly plunged directly down into the surface earth, and Lance felt as if he was going to die right then and there. His stomach dropped - no - his soul had practically left him as he felt his body fall towards the ground in speeds he knew would kill a man.

 

 _This is it!_ Lance thought to himself, _This is how I’m gonna die!_ Oh how he wished he would just pass out, as he would not feel the impact at all. Seeing the ground coming closer and closer, and faster and faster, Lance braced himself, covering his face with his arms by instinct.

 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_

 

_“…”_

 

And then, there was nothing. There was no pain that struck him, no earth or dirt that assaulted his face or the eerie and agonizing sound of bones cracking, there was nothing. Lance slowly opened his eyes, praying that he would be lying in his bed instead. But as he opened his eyes, he saw himself face to face with the ground, although he didn’t seem to be in contact with the ground itself. Confused, Lance turned around, and saw that his entire body was levitating in the air. He concluded that he stopped falling right before he had hit the ground, and _oh_ how he was so grateful for that.

 

“Okay, okay… Uhmmm….” Lance looked around, taking note that his feet was pointed at the air. He was facing perpendicular to the ground, his head was the nearest to the earth below him.

 

“How… Do I do this…”

 

With full concentration, Lance carefully willed his body to move, and to his surprise, it followed. Smiling to himself, he turned his body, moving as if he was sitting up of his bed that was upside down.

 

Now he was parallel to the ground, body facing the sky. _Okay… Making some progress_ Lance thought as he looked around once more, checking to see if he was actually still near the ground and not floating off into the air. Lance took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he closed his eyes. He willed his body once again to turn once more to face perpendicular to the ground, this time feet pointed at the ground and head to the sky. He felt the air slightly shift around him, and as he opened his eyes, he saw that what he had intended to happen, had indeed happen.

 

A chuckle turn to a delighted, relieved laugh as he spun around, relief finally washing over him, and unprecedented joy taking over him as well. He was still levitating in the air, so Lance willed his feet to touch the ground, and they followed.

 

“I’m okay… I’m okay!!” A loud and celebratory _woohoo_ erupted from him as he practically danced and pranced around, overjoyed that he was still alive and breathing.

 

And then a familiar hum echoed in his head once more, this time he could definitely point out that it was the sound of a cat purring. He knew it was the blue creature from earlier, considering that the cat-like-thing basically circled around him and gave him the ability to fly. He felt at ease as he heard the purr, and he felt as if the creature was proud of him… He guessed.

 

He then heard the familiar calling of his newfound team, his name echoed through the empty desert. He could tell. And with his newfound prowess, Lance decided to test it out once more. He willed himself off the ground, the act now as simple and as mundane, yet still complex as his brain sending signals to his arm to move and bend. Just like that he was in the air once more, this time he actually wanted it to happen instead of being thrown off into the atmosphere.

 

“Lance! Lance, where are you?!!” Hank called out as he and the other three desperately searched around for a teen donned in bright blue. As if on cue, Lance seemed to have emerge from within the earth, his form slowly getting bigger and bigger - in their perspective- as he approached them. The four were relieved to see their friend still alive and still intact, but what they did not expect was to see Lance _flying_ towards them instead of _walking._

 

“Uh… Are you guys seeing what I’m seeing??” Hank had to do a double take as Lance flew through the air.

 

“Uhm… How is _that possible????”_ Pidge just could not believe what his eyes were perceiving right now. Lance was basically defying the laws of gravity, and Pidge did not like it _one bit._

 

Stopping right before them and landing back on the ground Lance greeted his friends, “Sup,” a smug grin evident on his facial features. He says as if he had not been zooming through the clouds a second ago.

 

“What happened to you? Are you alright??” Shiro asked as he stepped forward,

 

“What did you do and how did you do that???” Keith questioned, narrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Well I was practically thrown off into the air by what I think is because of the cat? And I started flying and stuff and for a second I thought I was gonna die but I totally managed to get the hang of it in the end,” Lance said smugly, but a hint of joy and excitement in the back of his voice.

 

“Uhhh… You’re not hurt or anything… Right?” Shiro asked, tilting his head. “Nope, I’m fine, just a bit ruffed up heh,” Lance replied.

 

* * *

 

_“Lord Zarkon, an unknown energy was detected in system X-Y-A. It_

_appears that the escaped prisoner has found the essence…”_

 

_“Follow the essence and its wielder. Capturing the user is your first and only priority,”_

 

_“Yes your majesty,”_

 

* * *

 

Lance swore that he had never been poked and probed before, and that was coming from a boy that had older siblings that loved to poke fun at each other. Pidge was ‘enamored’, as Lance described, by his current armor and his odd style of clothing. Hunk began bombarding him with questions about how he managed to fly, Keith moping around as always and Shiro scanning their environment.

 

“If Lance currently has ‘Voltron’, then they must be after him,” Shiro said, mostly to himself. A sudden feeling of dread welled up in the bottom of his stomach from the fear of having an innocent be handed over to the hands of someone who knew nothing but greed and destruction.

 

“We have to know what Voltron is exactly and what it did to Lance,” Keith responded.

 

As Shiro and Keith conversed, a sudden flash of images of a large ship with tones of violet appeared before Lance’s eyes. The teen taking a step back as a sudden sense of fear enveloped him for a moment. _He felt as if he was about to be captured._

 

“Uhh guys… I had another vision!” Lance said to the other four,

 

“What did you see?” Shiro asked, quickly approaching Lance.

 

“I saw… Some kind of purple spaceship. Its really huge, and it looks like its in space… Heading for earth,” Lance recalled from his vision.

 

Keith, Hunk and Pidge turned to Shiro, “They’re coming…”

 

Suddenly, the same familiar pur of the cat hummed in his mind once again, and this time, the creature emerged from the gem that settled on Lance’s chest. The cat had appeared once more before them, and had approached Lance this time.

 

“Hey! You, cat-dude, hey my friend, do you happen to know how to… Not be captured by alien spaceships???” Lance placed his hands on his knees and knelt a bit, trying to come in eye level with the bluish cat.

 

Lance didn’t quite expect the cat to actually _understand_ what he was saying and the blue creature actually nodded in response. Like, tilting its head up and down. And then another set of images flashed before the teen’s eyes. This time, images of familiar jets crossed his mind. The jets were quite similar to the toy jets that he used to play as a young child, with which he would run around with, pretending to be the pilot within the toy. Another set of images began to flash before his vision, this time, he watched at the sequence of moving images revealed the cat to have the ability to transform itself into various weapons and other unfamiliar crafts that could apparently, fly.

 

Finally snapping back into reality, Lance hadn’t realized he was staring at the cat the entire time.

 

“So… You can transform and stuff??? That’s cool!” Lance beamed in delight.

 

“Do you think you can like… Transform into some sort of awesome spaceship?” The teen had a grin so wide it reached from ear to ear. The cat responded with a nod once more. The five teens watched in amazement and wonder as the creature seemingly began to materialize into a somewhat plane of some sort. The form not too exact to pinpoint what it was, but the way it had looked made it seem like jet. They watched as wings of a jet began to form from thin air, the nuzzle of a space ship began to appear, the shuttle’s main engines began to forge at the tip of the ship, the rest of its body began to seemingly dissolve together. Blue light had enveloped the ship, before fading away, revealing a hybrid of a space shuttle and a fighter jet. Neon light had adorned the ship, giving it a bluish hue.

 

“Whoa,” They all said in unison, how the ship came to be and its design was nothing short of a miracle.

 

“How did i--, what, h-how is that even possible? I-it would take months or even years for our best scientists and engineers to even design and build a space shuttle but that thing just made it in like… Under 15 seconds…” Pidge was flabbergasted, he was so sure he was hallucinating.

 

“Whatever man… By the way, the cat’s telling me to get in… Come on!” Lance brushed off Pidge, who was still in awe of the sight before them before he was pulled in by Hunk.

 

The hatch located beneath the ship opened, revealing a large compartment which would eventually lead to the flight deck. Walking into it headfirst, Lance couldn’t help but awe at the majesty of the ship. It was everything he imagined it would be in his dreams, only it was real and it was an actual functioning ship that could _actually_ fly. As he and his team entered into the flight deck, he sensed some sort of _calling_ towards the pilot’s seat.

 

Complying to, what he assumes is his new found friend - the cat-, he sat on the pilot’s seat, and hummed in pleasure as he felt how soft the cushion is, before the seat being abruptly pulled closer towards the main control systems.

 

The rest of his friends took their place just behind his seat, Pidge, Keith and Hunk looked in awe at the design of the deck. They knew all too well what a space shuttle’s control panel and the flight deck looks like, all those training in the flight simulators had the design embedded in the back of their head. The layout was familiar but there were tad bits of differences here and there that may look subtle and maybe even unremarkable to an average, normal civilian, but quite standoffish and striking to a pilot, or a pilot in training. Shiro observed the cockpit, the instruments and the controls on the pilot’s deck seems to be a mix between a fighter jet and a space shuttle’s. He could tell by the layout of the control panel, the backup instruments and the multifunction display of a jet was present and the command module of a space shuttle was just off to the side.

 

A familiar purr echoed in Lance’s head once again, and he got the message to fly the plane. Lance reached out towards the two control sticks, one on the right and one on the left.  “Alright. Buckle up your seats guys cuz this is going to be a bumpy ride,” Lance chuckled and moved the stick forward.

 

In an instant the plane’s engine roared, and the plane shot through the desert. The sudden speed of the plane had forced the four passengers to be knocked into their seats as Lance tried to somehow slow down the jet.

 

“What do I do??!!” Lance said in panic, the plane still running flat on the ground.

 

“Lift the control sticks!” Shiro pointed out, Lance obliged and the jet immediately shot off into the air. The way the plane started so suddenly and took off so quickly didn’t seem to act like how a space shuttle or a fighter jet would upon lift off, as a plane does not usually just run at 20000 kilometres per hour at the very start.

 

As the plane shot off into the sky, Lance decided to _get a feel for the stick_ and started moving and shifting the control sticks left and right, immediately the plane obeyed and moved from left to right.

 

Screams rang and echoed in the pilot’s cockpit, and Lance swore he was going to go deaf if the screams got even a pitch higher. As the plane went off in circles, did barrel rolls and essentially a series of _double_ barrel rolls and undepictable directions the plane was going on, Keith screamed out.

 

“YOU… ARE THE WORST… PILOT… _EVER!!_ ”

 

Deciding to go straight up into the air, Lance shifted the sticks up, and held them there. The plane obliged once more, and headed straight into the earth’s outer atmosphere. They watched as the clouds around them begin to dissipate, the familiar bright blue sky of day begin to slowly fade into pitch black as they began to exit earth’s atmosphere. And not even a second later, the five find themselves into the black abyss that is space outside of earth.

 

Normally, according to astrodynamics and the basic laws of physics and gravity, in order to send an object into space it has to obtain the speed of 28000 kilometres per hour to overcome gravity. A space shuttle would need to be attached to a rocket in order for it to be propelled into space. Figuring that they had just exited the earth’s atmosphere in under… 10 seconds, and that there wasn’t a large rocket attached to the plane, Pidge had deduced that engines this _hybrid of a plane_ has was stronger than that of a 185 000 pound rocket booster, which normally contains 384, 071 gallons of liquid hydrogen, and the mixture is ignited to create chemical reactions (combustion), which then becomes fire and in turn, send a space shuttle in space, which was an incredible feat in the world of astrodynamics, one might say.

 

“I-I-I… I Can’t believe it… We’re _actually_ in space? Right now??” Hunk stuttered as he looked out the window, he could already see the moon from here, the small celestial body 384, 400 km away from earth.

 

They stared in admiration at the small dots of white, blue and yellow littering across the black abyss, space wasn’t an uncommon world, but it is definitely gorgeous to look at. Though, they’re observation were cut short as a sudden, oddly shaped space craft donned in violet suddenly appeared before them.

 

“What… _IS THAT???”_ Hunk pointed at the large aircraft, panic and fear began to settle into him.

 

Shiro, who knew all too well what those aircrafts were, could only stare in horror.

 

“They found me…”

 

They watched as blinding bright streaks of violet shot out from within the ship, one nearly hitting the plane. If one were to guess, the ship was trying to shoot down the plane.

 

“We’ve got to get out of here!” Pidge exclaimed as the short paladin clutched his seat, “Hang on!” Lance replied back and pulled up the control sticks, the plane obliged and managed to evade a bright violet streak which was aimed directly at their previous spot. Lance began to pull the sticks from left to right, this time with purpose to evade the streaks of light.

 

As Lance tried his best to evade as much shots as possible, another low hum echoed in his mind, and the buttons on the control panel began to light up in a bluish color, including a small button that rested upon the tip of the control stick. Deciphering the message the plane was inanimately telling him, he faced the ship.

 

“Okay I think I know what to do!” Lance said to the team, “Be careful man! This isn’t a simulator!!” Pidge called out to Lance, beginning to feel a bit anxious considering how Lance’s performances are on the flight simulators conducted back in the garrison.

 

“Well that’s good! I always wreck the simulator,” Lance said in a light-hearted tone before he faced the hull of plane towards the large aircraft and pressed the button atop the right control stick. A bright blue streak of light was shot from the beneath the wings of the plane, the streaks of light hitting the large violet aircraft, the side of the aircraft where the blue light came in contact with erupted into flames.

 

“Alright… Let’s try this,” Lance said smugly, and pulled the control sticks forward, urging the plane forward as well. As the large spaceship continued to shoot streaks of violet at the plane, Lance maneuvered the plane to avoid the streaks of light, firmly pressing his thumb on the button, the plane began to fire at the large ship. A contrast between the damning violet and the luminescent blue battled in the black space, streaks of light passing, missing and hitting as the two crafts shot at each other.

 

Being the smaller and more agile craft, Lance then maneuvered the plane near the sides of the considerably larger space craft. He pulling the control sticks up and to the right, the plane shot up and moved around the ship while firing at it. The plane began to spiral around the diameter of the ship while continuously shooting at its sides. A trail of blue light and red flames erupted and curled across the sides of the ship, before the smaller plane finally zoomed off, a blast of explosion left in its wake.

 

“Whooo!” Lance cheered, “Nice job Lance,” Shiro praised him as the other four watched the aftermath of the large ship.

 

“Alright… Let’s get these guys away from our planet,” Lance said as the plane zoomed off further in space.

 

* * *

 

_“Lord Zarkon! The escaped prisoner and the essence aboard the small craft had just attacked us and is heading out of the system!”_

 

 _“Alert all ships in the area to intercept, do_ **_not_ ** _let the craft escape…”_

 

* * *

 

As the five sat back and let the plane fly into space, the tracking display monitor on the jet’s control panel began to flash red, sensing an object just behind them. As Hunk and Keith looked back, they saw another large spacecraft, similar to the craft just a while ago appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Oh no!” Hunk screeched,

 

“They’re gaining on us!” Pidge looked back and saw the large spacecraft through the window at the back of the cockpit.

 

Lance took a quick glance before turning back towards the front of the cockpit, he could still see the spacecraft through the mirror place above him. “It’s weird… They’re not trying to shoot us, they’re just… Chasing,” Lance pointed out.

 

“Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens chasing us is good? I am not on board with this new direction guys--” Hunk stutters as he states his current _displeasure_ with the situation at hand before he turned towards the right and then sees an odd planet he has never seen before. At least, in person.

 

“Wait… Where are we?” Hunk asks as he looks around.

  


Shiro knew all too well what that planet was, and what it meant for them. “Edge of the solar system. That’s Kerberos,” He said.

 

Pidge had to do a double take, “I-It takes months for our ships to get out this far… We got out here in like, 5 seconds!”

 

Suddenly, a large circular object appeared just in front of them, a couple kilometres between the small plane and the large disk. What seems to be blue rings with strange characters and unfamiliar figures adorned its sides, inside the rings were streaks of light that began to encircle into the center of the disk.

 

“What… Is… That??” Hunk asked, awestruck.

 

A familiar purr rang in Lance’s head briefly, but he got the message. “Uhm guys? This may seem crazy but the… Cat wants us to go in there!” Lance said as he and the others stared at the strangely gorgeous disk in front of them.

 

“Where does it go?” Pidge asked, tilting his head.

 

Lance shook his head, “I don’t know…” He said, unsure.

 

He then turned to Shiro, who sat just behind him to the right, “Shiro. You’re the senior officer here, what should we do?”. Hunk, Pidge and Keith turned to Shiro, waiting for his say in the matter.

 

Shiro lifted his head up, “Whatever is happening, the cat knows more than we do…”

 

“I say we trust it, but we’re a team now, we should decide _together.”_ Shiro said as he then turned to the rest of his new team.

 

Hunk and Keith nodded, trusting Shiro’s word. Pidge placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, who nodded at the blue teen. Lance smiled and then faced the front of the plane, his grasp on the control stick tightens as he and the rest of the group braced for what was about to happen.

 

“Alright… Guess we’re all ditching class tomorrow,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for some time! Finals are just around the corner and I had to focus on studying for the P.A.T first XD


	4. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find themselves in a strange castle, and meets two strangers that will change the fate of their lives forever...

Entering a large wormhole (of some sort) while inside a hybrid machination between a fighter jet and a space shuttle was nothing short of pleasant, rather, it was an indescribable feeling Pidge would write down on her book of weirdest things she’s seen so far - which by the way was a book she just came up with the moment she saw Lance fly across the vast sky without the help of any kind of technology whatsoever.

 

But things just had to get weirder and stranger the moment they entered the  _ rabbit hole. _

 

After another rather  _ annoying  _ half-assed, fart joke from Lance, the newfound team found themselves before what they assume is a large castle. One would expect a medieval castle, adorned with bricks and rocks that towered over the land, with towers that looked like the informidable rooks from the chess table, but what they saw was architecture that was years beyond the stone and medieval ages. 

 

As the jet landed on a bridge that stretched from the castle towards a mountain of rocks, they observed the structure in bewilderment. Four oddly shaped ‘towers’ protruded from underneath the earth on which the castle laid upon, surrounding a larger tower that seem to overlook the large body of land and water over it. The towers’ structure moved and entertwined itself in different shapes, to which the team had never seen before. 

 

It was breathtaking, and quite literally,  _ out of this world.  _

 

Upon exiting the jet, the group found themselves taking in the size of the large castle once more. A low rumble emanated behind them, causing them to turn towards the source. They watched as the jet slowly began to shrink, its wings began folding within itself. Just like unfolding a complex origami the jet returned back into the small figure of a blue cat. 

 

“Heh, for a second there I thought it was going to eat us…” Hunk let out a dry chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Though it only garnered looks of varying meaning behind from the rest of the group, one he was not willing to decipher.

 

The small feline began to trot its way towards the castle doors, stopping just before it to look back at the five bewildered teens, the feline’s head turning to the doors and back to the team in a quick motion, as if urging them to come forward before the cat disappeared once more, a trail of light that led to the gem that rested on Lance's chest. 

 

The five looked amongst themselves before Lance took a step forward and walked towards the doors, the other four following suite. 

 

“Keep your guards up,” Shiro said,

 

“Something wrong?” Pidge frowned slightly,

 

“My crew was captured by aliens once, I’m not going to let it happen again…” 

 

Considering the young man had been lost in space and presumed dead for nearly over a year, Pidge, nor her other fellow colleagues hadn’t said a word from that statement, sensing grief, pain and a newfound determination from behind Shiro’s words. 

 

_ He meant it, wholeheartedly.  _

 

Pidge watched carefully as the doors slid open upon Lance’s arrival, the sole of his shoes glowing a bright blue before the door, seemingly prompting it open, as if a key were laid upon the ground and was unlocked beneath him. The small girl formed all kinds of conclusions and hypothesis from the sight itself in the depths of her head, her analytical nature kicking in once again. She couldn’t help it, it was a part of her upbringing. 

 

The door opened to reveal a dark room, a set of large stairs in the middle of the room that led towards the second floor. They looked around, Lance leading the team forward, the soles of his shoes still continued to illuminate and the gems that rested on his chest, forehead and elbows continued to glow in the darkness that surrounded the room.

 

“Hello?” Hunk called out into the vestibule of the large castle. His voice bounces off the walls of the room, echoing back towards him, whilst his team stares at the ravenette, startled. 

 

Pidge scans the large area, though she could barely make out the steps, “What is this place?” 

 

Then a beam of light appeared from the darkness of the vestibule as a foreign voice boomed through the once silent vestibule. 

 

_ “Hold for identity scan,”  _ the voice was firm, and somewhat robotic.

 

The beam of light scanned their body, scanning from head to toe. “Who are you? What do you want with us?” Shiro questioned, though his question was left unanswered.

 

After several beats, the voice said,  _ “Welcome Blue,”  _ to what the team thought was referring to Lance before the room returned to silence once again. 

 

Once the scan was completed, the large room began to light up, torches that were adorned on the pillars on the walls seem to light up by itself. In a chronological order, the torches seemingly lit the way in the castle, somehow  _ urging  _ them to advance. Pidge watched as a new hallway appeared above the second level where the torches were lit. 

 

Putting two and two together, she simply turned to her team, “I guess we’re going that way,”

 

* * *

 

Careful and cautious steps is what they took as they walked through the empty hallways of the castle. Their caution was understandable, considering they were chased by random alien airships not a moment ago, and the fact they were inside potentially someone else’s abode, which could be counted as an invasion of property if you would say.

 

Though, Pidge was intrigued at the elegant yet subtle designs the adorned the walls. It was one that was completely exotic to her, it was unlike one would see back on earth. 

 

As they progressed through the hallway, the torches continued to light the path ahead of them, showing the path that they must follow. Hunk’s attempt at getting any notification of anything alive in the castle wasn’t as successful, as his simple “hello”s were greeted with silence and the echo instead. 

 

They continued to walk until the torches stopped before a large door that opened upon being in the vicinity of team, or specifically, Lance’s glowy  _ things. _

 

As the doors slid open, they were greeted into a strange room, and a  _ device  _ of some sort on the center of the room. The team awed in bewilderment as they entered the chamber. Pidge took it upon herself to approach the strange console that sat at the center of the room, the other four looked around the room. 

 

“Where are we?” Lance asked as he looked around, “It’s… Some kind of control room,” Pidge replied, though she too does not know for certain what the room was or what the console was for a certain. 

 

Though she knew it was best not to idle or meddle around with objects that is completely alien to her, so she carefully observed the strange device before her. The top of the console seemed blank, completely devoid of any buttons or any switches that would indicate that it could control  _ something.  _ But her idling was cut short as the console suddenly lit up as Lance approached the console, the gems glowed ever so brightly upon the contact and then without a warning, two of the pods rose from the floor, and opened up, revealing two strange figures.

 

They took a step back as the glass begin to clear, and the features that the two figures held gradually became comprehensible. The first pod, revealed a dark-skinned  _ girl,  _ white hair that rivaled the color of the snow, curved and stretched to her knees, and an elegant blue dress with hints of pink, lighter blue and yellow that billowed from her waist to her hips and a long skirt flowed to her feet.

 

“Are these guys… Dead?” Hunk gulped as he pointed at the one figure whose pod opened first. Though the question was immediately answered as the girl’s eyes opened immediately, a sudden gasp escaped her throat as the girl reached her hand out, as if she had seen something before her. 

 

“Father!” The girl cried out, a certain pain was evident in her voice as she nearly fell before Lance reached out to catch the girl before she ever hit the floor. 

 

Lance took the chance to take a closer look on the strange girl’s face. A strange crown rested on her forehead, one similar to Lance’s, only a pink gem rested on the crown instead. Pink, triangular markings embossed her cheeks, contrasting her flawless dark skin. A red tint danced on Lance’s cheek that reached from ear to ear. 

 

_ The girl was absolutely pretty, he concluded _

 

Donning a  _ suave  _ personality, Lance helped her up, “Hello,” he said in the smoothest voice he could muster. 

 

The girl looked around before turning to Lance, a frown knitted on his eyebrows, “Who are you? Where am I?” 

 

Pidge couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head as Lance smirked, “I’m Lance, and you’re right here in my arms,”. The girl looked at Lance quizzically, before her gaze landed on his red tinted ears. 

 

“Your… Ears,” The girl pointed out, 

 

“Huh?”

 

“They’re hideous. What’s wrong with them?” The girl frowned in disgust as she took a step back, separating herself from the boy. Lance, who took the comment as an insult had to take a double take before he frowned, “Nothing’s wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!” His retort was cut short as the girl grabbed Lance’s ear in a swift movement, it all happened in a blur.

 

And just in that instant, Lance found himself in a restraining hold, his hand held forcefully and painfully against his upper back and his ear assaulted by the girl’s deft fingers.

 

“Who are you?! Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?!” The girl demanded, as the other four took a step back. 

 

The girl then took a good look on the poor teen beneath her, her eyes widen upon the sight. 

 

“The blue essence… Why are you wielding the blue essence?!” The girl pressed forward on Lance, pain shooting through his pain before he yelped, “I don’t know! A blue cat just led us here and gave me this weird outfit that’s all I know!!”. Cautiously, the girl let go of Lance’s ear and hand, the poor boy stumbling on his footing before managing to stand up.

 

She turned towards the rest of the group, “How do you have the blue essence? What happened to its previous wielder? What are you all doing here?” 

 

“Unless… No… How long has it been?” She asked as she looked around the room, her voice trembling slightly.

 

“We don’t know what you’re talking about. How about you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help?” Shiro said, ever so calm and collected. 

 

The girl straightened up, “I am Princess Allura of planet Altea. I’ve got to find out how long we’ve been asleep.” She introduced herself with a firm tone to her voice. She then walked towards the console in the room, accessing the console as she placed her hands upon it. 

 

Pidge watched as a screen appears across the top of the console as the princess began to work. “So that’s how it works,” She says to herself and watched as the princess began to type onto the screen.

 

The second pod opened up, revealing a man with lighter skin, bright orange hair and a funky moustache. He wore a blue  _ strange  _ overall with shoulder pads and white gloves. He slowly opened his eyes, but gasped as he sighted Lance who observed the strange phenomenon before him.

 

“E-Enemy combatants!” The man denounced and lunged at Lance, but thankfully, the boy side-stepped and dodged the man’s attempt at attacking him. 

 

The man nearly lost his balance before quickly composing himself as the other watched on.

 

“Quiznack! You’re lucky I have the case of the old  _ Sleep Chamber Knees.  _ Otherwise, I’d grab your head like this--” The man demonstrated with his hand, “wrap you up like so and - one, two, three--” he then snapped his fingers, “-sleepy time,”

 

Lance smirked, “Well before you did, I’d- Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!” he began imitating - or not so accurate attempt it was - several martial art moves, emphasizing each moves with  _ sfx  _ before standing in a rudimentary karate style. “-Like that,” he concludes.

“Oh yeah?! Well how could you do that when I’ve already come at you with this?!” The strange man contorted, he bends down repeatedly strikes thin air with his arm with  _ strange  _ “-HAH, HAH, HAH, HA-EY!”.

 

To say their interaction was strange was an understatement. 

 

“Man these guys are good,” Hunk muttered underneath his breath, but loud enough for the others to hear. It led Pidge to wonder if Hunk was being sarcastic, or that he was  _ genuinely  _ amazed at the two’s so called,  _ physical prowess.  _ And she could tell, the other three were having the same thoughts in their head. 

 

Though Lance’s competition was cut short when a gasp came from Allura. 

 

“No… It can’t be!” 

 

“What is it?” The man approached the young girl, as the group turned their attention to the princess’ distress.

 

“We’ve been asleep for ten thousand years!” Allura exclaimed.

 

Pidge watched the girl’s fist clench, visibly shaking as she continued. 

 

“Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system has been destroyed. Coran, father is gone. Our entire civilization,” Her face contorted in rage, sadness and grief as she said those words. Her voice laced with venom, yet sorrow as she turned to the man whose name was Coran. It was no mystery to the team that this girl, had obviously went through one of the most emotionally draining event in her life, based on her statement alone. 

 

And upon the revelation of the extinction of her species and the death of her family, Allura spat out in rage,  _ “Zarkon,”  _ the girl spoke with such malice in her voice, that it could shake the earth itself. But from that single, utter word of that name, Shiro found himself in a moment of despair once more. That same despair that had trapped him and tortured every fibre of his being for over a year, in that single word. 

 

“Zarkon…?” He uttered,

 

Allura took a deep breath to face the others, “He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people,” she stated.

 

And the memories from Shiro’s head, those horrific events came back at full force as he was once again, reminded of the  _ creature’s  _ doing. 

 

“I remember now,” Shiro said, “I was his prisoner,” 

 

“He’s still alive?!” Allura turned to Shiro, “Impossible,” She couldn’t believe that, that  _ creature _ , that caused pain and devastation to all people, still lived in the universe after all these years.

 

“I can’t explain it, but it’s true,” Shiro said regretfully, “I remember… He’s searching for something, something called Voltron…” He added. 

 

“He’s searching for it because he knows it’s the only thing that can defeat him.” Allura stated, “And that’s  _ exactly  _ why we have to gather the rest of the essences, before he does,” 

 

* * *

 

_ “The Blue essence has returned, and now I feel a resurgence in its power…” _

 

_ Zarkon turned towards the hooded figure, “Alfor’s daughter lives? How?” _

 

_ “I know not… But it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours…”  _

 

_ “Yes… I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron… Contact my commanders.” _

 

* * *

 

_ “Emperor Zarkon requests an audience,” _

 

_ The screen receives a transmission, from the emperor himself. _

 

_ “Commander Sendak,” Zarkon addressed the commander, “The Princess of Altea is alive and is hiding at your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining essences. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her, and the essences. With them all, the empire will be unstoppable,” _

 

_ Sendak brought his fist to his chest, and pressed on firmly, “I fight for the empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way, and none ever will…” _

 

**_“Vrepit Sa…”_ **

 

* * *

 

“Man, ten thousand years? That’s like, one thousand plus ten!” Lance exclaimed, clearly bewildered about how one could sleep for tens of millenia. 

 

“Actually that’s times ten,” Keith corrected Lance, though this only elicited a frown from the said male and a grumpy, “Whatever, dropout.” 

 

Clearly not happy with the nickname, Keith glared at the teen in blue, “Says the one in the blue,  _ frilly  _ outfit.” He retorted as he crossed his arms. Though he got the reaction he wanted, as he could practically hear Lance fuming from across the room, fists clenched so tightly that the fingers that dug into his palm could bleed and a vein popping up from the side of his forehead. 

 

Aside from the banter between Lance and Keith, Hunk looked down at his stomach and sighed, “Man I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I’m starving,”.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve thrown up like five times,” Pidge pointed out, remembering a particular accident during their, - failed - simulation and when he vomited back at the jet earlier. 

 

“Hmm… Good point,” Hunk replied. Pidge figured it may not have been a pleasant feeling to the omnipotent cat that had led them here in the first place. Having someone throw up inside you is just as bad as it sounds. Hunk reached towards the food goo served on a plate that hovered in the air, dipped his finger into the weird space concoction and dulged in, though the look on his face after the event was enough to prompt Pidge that, it tastes as bad as it looks. 

 

But she couldn’t understand  _ why  _ Hunk would indulge himself once more, despite the foul taste the food left in his mouth. 

 

Shiro took the time to fully comprehend and understand the room before him, turning and looking around, observing the castle’s design, interface and technology as he turned to Allura who was still working on the console. 

 

“I can’t believe your civilization created such advanced technology ten thousand years ago,” Shiro said in awe, “It must have been an incredible place,”

 

“Yes..” Coran stated, but sighed woefully, “But now it is gone, and we are the last Alteans alive,” Coran turned towards Allura as he places a gentle hand on the young girl’s back, who now mourned the loss of her father and her people. 

 

Shiro knew the princess must have been in terrible grief, after all, if he were to found out that he was asleep for over a millenia, and that those he loved had long passed including his entire species, is a pretty depressing thought. 

 

As Allura looked down, finally comprehending the suddenness of the situation at hand, she heard a squeak. A familiar one in fact, it originated from her pod. She approached the sleeping pod, and found four Altean mice. The sight had delighted the girl, a smile graced her features. 

 

“Looks like we’re not the only ones after all,” She giggled as she could practically feel the mice’s joy as well. Besides, company no matter how big or small it was, was still nice to have. 

 

But the joy and the peace couldn’t last for long, as the room began to blink red and an alarm rang throughout the castle hall. Alarmed by the blaring siren, they gasped as a screen popped up before them, and revealed a large ship, the same ship that had chased the group earlier. 

 

“A Galra battleship has set its tracker on us!” Coran exclaimed as he ran towards the console,

 

“How did they find us?!” Allura stepped back as the alarms continued to blare, signalling the impending danger.

 

“I’m not sure… But I bet it’s Keith’s fault,” Lance replied, though it was clearly an insult towards the ravenette teen. 

 

And at that, Keith was just utterly baffled at his insult, not to the insult itself, but considering the situation, the darn teen had chosen now - of all things - to insult him. Keith was befuddled, but most of all frustrated at Lance’s attempt to point fingers, and to him especially. 

 

“Say whatever you’ve got to say to make yourself feel better,” Keith responded, “After getting us stuck in a wormhole!” 

 

“I’ll stick YOU in a wormhole!” Lance retorted and faced the opposing team in anger.

 

Before things could escalate into something far worse, Shiro stepped in and separated the two apart, “Stow it cadets! This is no time to place blame, it’s time to work as a team!” He stated firmly, as Lance threw his arms in the air and Keith simply turning his back on the opposing teen. 

 

Shiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, before he turned towards Coran. If there’s anything Shiro learned from his experiences as both a student, instructor and prisoner was the preparation was  _ key.  _

 

“How long before they arrive?” Shiro asked.

 

“At their speed?” Coran turned towards the screen, “Oh, well, uh… Carry the two… I’d say probably a couple of days,” 

 

Allura faced the screen once more, the battleship visible on the screen. But a new found determination raged within her.

 

  
She faced the group,

 

_ “Good… Let them come. By the time they get here, you five will have gained the will of the essences and reform the Guardians once more…” _


End file.
